


100m² Valhalla

by aus_der_traum



Category: World War II - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aus_der_traum/pseuds/aus_der_traum
Summary: Dr. Goebbels is invited to one of Röhm's (in)famous house parties.





	100m² Valhalla

Goebbels finds himself in an sticky situation. Those men of the Sturmabteilung, they know how to have a party, but they don’t know when to stop. 

They sing and laugh and occasionally spray beer from freshly opened bottles all over Röhm’s couch and the little doctor sitting on it – both of which looked too expensive to be abused like this. Although the couch already carried signs of abuse when Goebbels first sat on it some hours ago. Then he was still wary of the dubious stains on it, which are long forgotten now that Röhm’s flat has turned into a peasant’s Valhalla where songs of Germany, beautiful women and war can be heard in every room. Hordes of handsome warriors in brown shirts, brown breeches and black boots occupy every square meter. Goebbels can’t recall ever having been at a bout quite like this and he knows he doesn’t belong, but the men at his side are such alert guard dogs doing their absolute best to protect their sickly Valkyrie from any staggering hunk or sprawling brawl. They huddle around Goebbels like conspirators, listen to his droll stories and watch the dance of spidery fingers that accompanies his words. Outside that circle there are men – good, decent men – climbing furniture, men play wrestling, men too drunk to stand piling up on each other in comradely embraces, even men dousing each other with beer only to regret their waste of alcohol and lick it all up and off each other again. Goebbels can almost feel that great hall’s fireplace or maybe it’s the heat from all of those fit bodies romping about or maybe it’s the hands of his guardians patting him here and there. Big, veiny hands with calluses on them from labor or from swinging their batons in the streets – what did it matter to Goebbels?

A couple of beers later, spilled and drunk, Goebbels finds himself subjected not just to fraternal embraces but to fraternal kisses too. Some less fraternal than others, he finds, but he can only laugh at it. The men’s rough cheeks scratch and tickle him. Only jokingly he says, that the damn heat is going to make their darling Freyja faint, but they take that very seriously. They only mean to help him, when they undress him and sprawl him out on the couch. Goebbels feels just as hot or worse. He lays stretched out like a cat, his belly pressing into the wet cushions, and doesn’t say anything anymore, just looks at all those men with expectant eyes. Goebbels’ guard dogs are obedient but they are also hungry. The room smells like sex and Goebbels looks like sex. Flushed red and sweating, an altogether broken looking thing, that begs to be devoured.

They fuck him between the bony thighs. He’s very good to them, pressing his legs together and moaning quietly for his attentive audience. One after another glazes his thighs. He’s dripping with their come, a gooey mess clinging to his legs and balls and seeping into the pillows below. With each man adding to the mix Goebbels becomes a sloppier, hornier thing, eagerly pushing up his ass, begging to be filled until they finally show mercy. They fuck each other’s come into his guts. He’s shaking in their arms, alternately begging them to stop or to fuck him harder. There are too many men for his worn out body to take, he can only come so many times. When his moans turn to whimpers they show mercy once more. They put him to bed on that filthy couch, cover him with their brown shirts and turn to entertaining themselves with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> For more nazi fic curated by the Baldur von Schirach Society for Poetic Souls (BvSSfPS) go to [aus-der-traum.tumblr.com](http://www.aus-der-traum.tumblr.com)


End file.
